


The Lord of Death

by Ninjaman2



Series: The New World Saga [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Heterosexuality, Hiatus, Homosexuality, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Romance, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Powers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Memory Loss, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Having Barely escaped The Dark Island with their lives, what remains of the ninja continue on their quest to find the golden weapons, but to also find a new base that can keep the ordinary people safe from the creatures that hunt them - all this in hopes of saving The New WorldON HIATUS





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third book in a series of Ninjago fanfictions under the name: The New World Saga. To understand the events in this story you must have read at least the previous story. I seriously advise you read the previous two to have a single clue what is going on.

Hello! I guess I lied. I'm doing a bit of writing for TNW3, despite this I probably won't upload an actual chapter until January so instead I'm doing this little preface bit to address the custom OC thing that's been running throughout the series. 

To have an OC in the stories previously I needed to know:   
Name, Gender, Sexuality, Alliance (good, evil or neutral), some background information and race (human, serpentine, Nindroid/robot, ghost, elemental spirit)  
Alliances:  
Good: Resistance - works with Cole and the other Ninja  
Evil: Corrupted - like the skeletons, works against the ninja against their will  
Evil: Bad Guys - generally villains, works against the Ninja  
Neutral: Pirates - thieves, criminals, make profit of evil but will fight for good  
Neutral: Villagers - ordinary folk with their own purpose

Now however, I need to know:  
Name, Gender, Sexuality, Alliance (good, evil or neutral), some background information and race (human, serpentine, elemental spirit)  
Alliances:  
Good: Resistance - works with Cole and the other Ninja  
Evil: Corrupted - like the skeletons, works against the ninja against their will  
Evil: Bad Guys - generally villans, works against the Ninja  
Neutral: Villagers - ordinary folk with their own purpose

BTW, elemental spirit means that they have elemental powers. You must specify powers if you want them to have them (Magic IS allowed). You cannot request a character to have the following powers:   
Earth, Ice, Fire, Lightning, Water, Energy, Light Energy, Darkness Energy, Amber, or Mind.  
You can request any of the other elements.  
Also, if you want a serpentine character, please specify what tribe they are from (Fangpyre).  
Corrupted means someone that has been affected by Corruption - explained specifically in this story later on.

This OC request thing will end with this story and I will not be taking any other characters in the next story or (if I do it) the next series of TNW

Goodbye for now, and in the new year - expect the new world.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, as a new year gift from me: here's the prologue

Steam flooded the large room. Scalding water condensed against the expensive shower tiles as she bathed. The hot water flowed down her dark skin, across every curve as she wiped away any trace of dirt. Turning the knob, she cancelled the liquid. Standing there, naked and wet, she breathed. Then she grabbed a towel and gently patted herself dry. Gently hanging the towel up to dry itself, she exited the room. He turned.

Cole was a young man of 17 years old. He was rich and from a prestigious family which had made its money proudly from the slave business. He had turned hearing the arrival of his personal maid, his finest specimen: Skylor. She was special, and as such deserved special treatment, obviously that is why she of all the girls Cole owned, had a name.

Cole walked over and ran a hand gently down her smooth and dry skin. Grazing a thumb across her breasts, fingers though her shaved pubic hair.

“Perfect” he whispered. Everything about her was perfect. She was cultivated and grown to be perfect. “Now perhaps you can help me with my problem”

“Yes master” she said, as if to a lover.

“We’ve got this big event tonight – though father still won’t tell me whose there, but it must be someone important – and I need a tie. However I’m stuck between this luxurious red, or perhaps the black baring the family crest.

“Master’s family is very important, I would be proud to be a part of it and show it at every occasion”

“Black bowtie it is” he laughed.

The servant girl learned inward, tying the tie around her master. He smiled, feeling her compress her naked body against him. “Now my dear. I’ve spoken to father about the nature of this evening’s event and he is bringing some workers over to demonstrate and sell and I’ve convinced him to allow me to bring you – as you are the finest example of what your kind should be under us”.

“Yes master” she repeated blankly

“So I bought you this” he gestured towards the large king-sized bed in the beautiful white room. Resting on the bed was a pristine red dress that was perfectly revealing on the legs and the chest to allow a woman to show, or use, her assets.

“Thank you master its beautiful.” There was no emotion in her voice.

“Get it on”

He watched the young naked girl gently pull the dress over herself before turning her focus back to her master.

 

The door opened. Two men in butler outfits entered. One was taller and had short smooth red hair, while the other had long and unkempt green hair.

“Milord” the red haired servant began, “Your father is ready with the transportation”

“Thank you Jaku”

“Also milord, he told me to inform you that the party we are engaging with is the emperors of Ninjago”

Cole whistled gently,

“Emperors” he laughed “We’ll be on our best behaviour. Thank you Kaze”

The assembled group departed from the room and descended down a wide staircase. Outside the grand double door was a long and expensive black limousine and resting shortly behind it was a crappy wooden cart loaded with people of similarly dark complexion to Skylor. Cole, Kaze, and Jaku entered the vehicle while Skylor happily bordered the cart.

*

“And as you can see, she follows every order to the letter. She will never argue back, never disagree, and never think separately. She has become the ultimate beast of burden.” Cole finished

The emperors smiled, giving him a small clap for his speech. One was a teenager with long black hair that rested on his shoulders. The other was old with grey receding hair.

“Very impressive Mr Bucket. Your family clearly has made great leaps in improving the life of our fair citizens. We might even give you a medal of honour for you achievements” the old one laughed.

“Thank you, you’re far too kind” Cole’s father humbly added

“Good heavens, look at the time!” the younger one cried looking at his wristwatch. “We apologise but we must be off, very important matter to deal with”

“Oh no, I completely understand – being emperor must be a lot of hard work.” Continued Cole’s father.

As the group left the table, the elder emperor stopped Cole. He placed a hand on his shoulder which sent shock waves through his form.

“I really must congratulate you on such an amazing success Cole. We expect great things from you” he patted Cole’s shoulder before joining his beckoning younger brother.

Cole was frozen. Every muscle in his body burned. His eyes darted around the room. What he previously saw as servants – he saw differently. Chain and scars. Tears and blood. Imprisonment and pain. They weren’t servants, they were slaves – and Cole was perhaps the worst slave driver. All this pain, all this suffering. For years Cole had been numb to it, how horrible of a person must you be to never notice pain?

“I’ll meet you back home father” Cole suddenly announced before bolting out of the palace and into the field that rested outside.

*

Three days. Cole’s door wouldn’t open. You’d call him but he wouldn’t respond. All that could be heard was rapid muttering and violent stomping as he paced around the room, mixed in with the shouts of anger and the sound of fists slamming into walls.

“Lord Bucket, I’m afraid that the only way anyone could enter is if he let them in, but he seems adamant not to let anyone in” Kaze said worryingly as he addressed his master. Cole’s father was so distracted by his worries that he didn’t notice the dark skinned girl in a revealing maid outfit appear by their side.

“Excuse me Master” she gently began, causing Cole’s father to jump. “I might be able to help. Master Cole has told me many things and speaks openly to me. I might be able to enter his room and convince him to leave”

“Very well” he grunted in response.

 

Moments later the girl was at the door. Gently she reached out and knocked on the door.

“Master Cole, its Skylor your servant, can I have permission to enter?” suddenly, the door swung open and a hand shot out – grabbing the servant – and pulled her inside, locking the door again.

“Skylor, it’s wrong! It’s all wrong! Everything I’ve ever known, everything I’ve ever done – to you, to your people, to your family! I’m a monster!” He screamed at the servant girl who had been placed onto his bed.

“No, you are my master, Cole”

“Don’t you see?! Oh god, what have I done?! To make you so blind that you cannot see we’ve poisoned you!?” Cole’s whole body shook, tears threatened to burst forth across his face.

The room itself was littered with holes the size of Cole’s fist. Somehow, his body now had the strength and resilience to withstand punching through solid marble. “What have I done!?” he screamed, falling to his knees – tears spilling down his face as he did. One solid agonising scream fled his vocal chords for a minute and as it did, the rest of the world fell silent.

“M…M…Master?” the girl asked gently and fearfully. And with that, Cole shot up and charged head first towards the door, bursting through it and practically disintegrating it, he bolted for the large front doors and out onto the grasslands outside.

*

“You all right?” a female voice asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking out that day, the day I think this all began” the male voice responded.


	3. How To Build A Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here guys and I am going to try for one chapter each week, presumably going up on Sundays or Saturdays

Cole was a much older man now, over 30 years of age. His slightly brown skin was framed by the huge muscles that made up his form. His hair had stayed relatively the same as in his youth, if not slightly messier. He wore the Elemental Gi of Earth with his right arm not being part of the Gi. This was because, less than three weeks ago, Cole lost his right arm in a battle against and ancient evil entity called The Overlord. He had reconstructed an arm made out of earth itself using his powers and it felt just as, if not, stronger/the same.

Cole was sat on a large stone resting near a wide river. Tall grass surrounded him as he waited. He was waiting for the current person in the river to leave it. The current person, was Skylor. Skylor was tall, busty, elegant and beautiful. Her hair was long and slightly curly and he dark skinned helped to accentuate her beauty. She was now 28 years old and her own – if not a bit dense and very shameless – woman. Cole’s eyes were glazed over in thought as he waited, unaware of the approaching woman.

“You all right?” Skylor asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking out that day, the day I think this all began” Cole responded.

“Different times Cole, you were a different man back then. You need to let yourself move past it.” She paused, “I know you’ve told only me what truly happened in your dream and that it’s probably what’s causing the resurface of these memories, but you need to let yourself move past it, move past then.”

Cole shook his head before smiling up at the girl, who happily responded with similar affection.

“By the way,” Skylor began, “have you seen my shirt?” Cole then noticed that she was topless with her arms crossed. The duo laughed and Cole pointed toward a nearby willow tree where her gi’s top hung limply from a branch.

 

Nearby, another duo rested. Brother and adopted sister – Kai, ninja of fire and Nya, Samurai {in ninja clothes} of water. Nya stood under a tall tree where a steady supply of water flowed down on top of her, which she used as a shower. Her gi’s top was tied around her, soaked by the continuous heavy stream which fell across her topless chest.

“Hey, Nya!” Kai called, trying not to look in the direction of his topless non-blood relative.

“Yeah?” she replied quickly

“I’ve got a question for you”

There was silence for a minute or two before the girl samurai waltz over to the fire ninja. She stood there, arms planted on her hips waiting for him to continue.

“Jeez, could you please put your top on!” Kai recoiled

Nya sighed,

“Stop being such a pussy Kai, we’re not even blood relatives – why does it bother you so much?”

“Because even though we aren’t blood, we’re still family. And I don’t want to see my little sister naked, blood or no blood.”

Rolling her eyes, Nya pulled the top of the elemental gi onto her body

“Shoot” she muttered, mildly perturbed.

“You found out how to access the temple of light back on the dark island, how did you manage to do that?” Kai asked curiously.

Thinking back, Nya explained.

_She dipped her feet in the pond, watching the wave ripple across. Her thoughts cast in her past. She looked around, she lay in a cherry blossom field. A single petal floated down and landed on her belly, perfectly balanced. She brushed it off but watched as it flew towards the pond as danced. It skimmed the surface, blown by an invisible wind. Before stopping in the centre and sinking._

_She blinked before climbing to her feet. She had no idea where she was._

_A natural bikini clothed her tanned body. A red and blue tropical bloom covered each breast, while clovers protected her waist. As she scanned the landscape she saw several more people, men and women, each also dressed in strange clothing. An old man wearing a robe made of ice. A dark-skinned farmer lady whose uniform was chiselled from marble. A warrior whose armour was crowned with flames and many more people. As her eyes met the sun, she saw a total eclipse above them._

_The pond before her rippled, and from it rose the featureless figure of a woman. Her entire body was make of the liquid, except for the cherry blossom petal which floated where the woman’s heart should be. Nya stared at the creature who tilted their head in curious nature at the young adult. Then suddenly it jumped at her and grasped her throat with its corporeal hands. It leaned in close to the girls face and for a second Nya thought it smiled. The creature got off the girl and the water melted back, revealing a black woman wearing similar garb to Nya._

_Nya bolted upright, she was sat in the ruins of the temple on the hill, Cole’s comatose body lay in one corner. Kai and Zane was talking outside, while Skylor slept, holding Nya close. The young adult sighed, simply a bad dream then she noticed the single cherry blossom petal laying on her clothed belly._

“It was a strange dream but the petal that I had on me when I woke up reminded me of the pond so I recreated the scene and suddenly – everything happened” Nya finished, recounting her tale to her adopted brother. Kai paused, this was unlike the visions he received. Kai could get glimpses of the old world and events that took place before the time twins rewrote reality and once he got to see the past, present and future of the new world all at once. But seeing what every Nya had seen/experienced was out of his realm of limited expertise.

Once fully dressed, Nya and Kai departed, returning to the rest of the assembled group.


	4. The Team Assembled

The DBX was the ninja’s small, cramped, overpopulated mobile headquarters. It was essentially a small van. The team consisted of Kai, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Kaze, Kiomi, Jay and temporary newcomer Bitta. They’d recently lost a member, Jaku, who was the brother of Kaze and Cole’s loyal servant. As for the direction of their mobile headquarters – nowhere. They had literally been travelling due west from their original base of operations in Nya’s Samurai X cave nearby the, now ruined, town of Oasis.  
Cole rested in the driver’s seat with his feet up upon the wheel. Jay leaned against the cold metal exterior of the DBX while the rest of the group were assembled outside.  
“Yo! I’ve got a question for you, mate” Jay announced upon seeing Kai and Nya enter the clearing.  
“Err… go ahead” Kai said cautiously,  
“Where the fuck are we going?” Jay practically shouted while waving his arms frantically. Kai didn’t know. No one knew. They were just driving. “We need a new place to rest our heads because we can’t exactly live out of a bloody van forever; can we?”  
“Well bright spark, maybe you’ve got any ideas” suggested Cole from within the vehicle.  
“In fact. I do” Jay responded, without delving further into the details.  
“Well?” Cole and Kai responded angrily in unison.  
“Oh Right! Yes. Y’see, there’s this junkyard that us pirates used to get and collect scrap metal and parts for building and repairing ships or uniforms. We’d stop off and pick up what we need and leave again – but that was before you kicked the rest of us out of Ninjago. Now the place probably lies empty. It’s got some sleeping places and other things that will make it perfectly liveable for us”  
“Why am I sensing a ‘but’?” Kai muttered  
“But… its slap-bang in the middle of the Sea of Sands’ as Jay said it, Cole leaned forward out of his resting position and stared wildly at Jay – who continued: ‘and unless this hunk ‘a’ junk ‘ere can fly, I’m not sure we’ll make it with the current rate we’re burning through our supplies with.”  
“It’s an idea, at least we have one now” acknowledged Kai – trying to stay positive.  
“Yeah, but it’s our only one. And Jay’s right we probably won’t make it there with the supplies we have” grumbled Cole. Nya stepped out of the DBX,  
“What’s the Sea of Sands?” she asked  
“Y’know how you used to live in a small rocky canyon desert, well, imagine that but instead of it being small and rocky; its three thousand miles by three thousand miles of nothing but sand dunes and dust. They say that there’s absolutely no life there, not even on a cellular level.” Cole begrudgingly explained.  
“So if we went there… Jay would be the smallest living organism for miles” Kai laughed. The rest of the assembled party (except for Jay) shared in his laugher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it was a short chapter anyway but on AO3 it looks tiny!


	5. A Day at the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for how small the last chapter was, here's another one on the house

The DBX roared through the forest of tranquillity once more, the thick rooted trees still held their green colour despite the current winter season.

Bitta glanced up from the floor once more to catch Jay staring at her again, and once again she immediately looked downwards again. Kai sighed glancing between the Serpentine girl and the pirate.

“Jay, what are you doing?” Kai whispered to his teammate.

“Trying to work something out” he slowly responded.

“What?”

“Do you reckon she has nipples or nah?”

“What the fuck dude?” Kai recoiled, failing to keep the volume of his voice low.

“Well?” Jay continued, as though the question was perfectly reasonable.

“Well… she a serpent – somewhat. And most reptiles have internal _things_ that become external when needed – I’d presume she’d have the same – but this isn’t a topic I want to discuss!” Kai responded quickly.

 

Hours passed, and the DBX burst from the forest and stopped before an impossibly steep cliff. Resting violently at the bottom of the cliff was a border of the Sea of Sands. There was also a small town less than three miles away.

“We could get supplies there” Kiomi offered.

“No, too dangerous” Cole responded commandingly, “We’re being hunted and every civilised place we go to gets destroyed, perhaps Jay’s junkyard suggestion might work – no people live there right?”

“Yup”

“So we should head there, we’d just need to ration our supplies” Cole continued

“But Cole, what would we do then, if we make it there, we’d have no supplies once there and so we’d eventually have to make a supply run.” Kiomi interjected

“Me” Martin quietly muttered.

“What?!” Skylor said, alarmed.

“You guys are being hunted – if you remember correctly, on the island no snakes ever went after me – only the stone warriors – you guys were the snake people’s target. If I go to the village, I’ll put it in no danger.” He sounded hopeful, “Plus, I’ll finally be useful.” Cole felt and twinge of guilt after Martin finished. Back on the dark island, Cole had lost his temper after everything that had gone wrong and called Martin useless amongst other things – that line was clearly directed at Cole.

“It’s a good idea” Kiomi pushed.

“Fine! Fine.” Cole gave in, “But someone go with him to the village to help if anything goes wrong alright?”

The group nodded.

*

It was a small walled town. White walls capped with dark grey tiles which formed an irregular oval around the small farming/trading village. Its livelihood was made by travellers and traders who passed through the area and the forest of tranquillity. Their fabulous crops that flourish due to the incredibly fertile soil from the forest of tranquillity are what brings them a major source of income. There were two main ways in and out of the town. The first being a circular gateway in the wall for people and vehicles to enter and leave at the front of the town. The other being a similar circular gateway at the back of the town, however this gate was only large enough for people and it leave to the village mine.

Martin was redressed in a simple brown tunic like shirt that stretched over the majority of his body to hide his gi. This outfit allowed him to blend in with many of the farmers of the village.

The town centre held a grand basin fountain that was far too fancy for the rest of the simple farming village’s exterior. Around the fountain was a farmer’s market; busy and bustling, the atmosphere was energetic and full of fun. Children were running between the stall and people laughing and playing. Martin smiled as he saw this and felt a great desire to join the town’s festivities. The team could wait an hour or two, couldn’t they? He longed to join in, but something stopped him – he knew he had to focus and get what they needed.

“G’day there sir!” a jovial voice male called to him. Martin spun around to find the source of the voice, but there was nobody there – or more accurately: everyone was there but no one calling him. He felt that the summons was directed towards him specifically.

“Sir!” a similarly jovial voice came to him again, this time it was a woman’s. Martin, thoroughly creeped out, shot off deeper into the market to gather the supplies he needed.


	6. Martin fights some demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests, Martin fights some demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the by, for those who missed this, things in these brackets {_} are author's notes and input

To be fair, fighting demons wasn’t exactly what he had been planning to do, but shit happens.

Martin exchanged yen with several of the market stall owners and was able to gather most of the items that were on the list Kiomi had given him, however, he still had three hundred yen left {I don’t know how yen works I’m British, so let’s just say this is special Ninjago-yen}, looking around at the solid buildings, he noticed a jeweller’s shop. “Aunty Em’s jewellery shoppe” was printed in big bold black kanji on the sign the rested above the small door.

The inside of the store smell strongly of lavender and cinnamon. There were several couples inside looking a rings and necklaces. There was an old woman behind the till, his mind couldn’t decide if she had perfect skin or horribly wrinkled skin, and if she was or wasn’t wearing glasses. In the back of the store organising boxes were two more people, one was a fat man with a curled dirty blonde moustache and a nasty comb-over and the other was a young teenage girl with black hair pushed into a long ponytail. The man wore a white button up shirt tucked into beige pants with suspenders and black formal shoes. The girl wore a pink tank top over a deep red sports bra and a black miniskirt, she was barefoot. There was a line of people leading to the till and as it filtered out, so did the other people in the store. Eventually Martin was at the till.

“Aah…” the old woman sighed, “Aunty Em sees what you desire, young sir.”

“What?”

“These old eyes of mine have seen many faces. Many masks.” Her eyes were a bizarre deep purple.

“Many masks?”

“Yes. Everyone wears a mask these days. Some pretend to be good when actually they’re rotten to the core. Other pretend to be bad to look _‘cool’_ ” she said the word cool with great detest.

“Oh, you meant masks metaphorically” Martin laughed nervously. The two people in the back had been staring at him the entire time he’d been talking.

“It’s a necklace you seek… but for a lover, or another?” the old lady mused. Martin paused, why had he come into this shop. On a whim? No, something had drawn him there.

“Both…. I think” he responded after a while.

“I have a green gemmed silver necklace and one of orange beads – perfect for the ones you desire.”

“How much would that be?”

“150 dear” Martin passed the coins over the till and the old woman graciously accepted them. She turned to the two in the back and barked something at them in another language: and to add the strangeness of the encounter – Martin perfectly understood the order. “Musuko, Baishunpu, Ko is here at last. Bring green gemmed and orange orbed.” Musuko, Baishunpu, Ko – three words that didn’t translate in his head: names.

“Sorry, what did you call me?” Martin asked

The old woman and the fat man laughed.“Nothing my dear. Ko means child were we come from and you look rather young, my dear, simple jest”.

“Ok, sure” Martin accepted, cautiously.

The necklaces were handed over to the woman and placed into a small white bag, oddly there was already a bracelet in the bag – gold with a large blue gem in the centre.“Erm… there’s already –“He began

“Free gift to you on such a beautiful day Ko” she smiled, menacingly.

Martin took off the backpack he wore and placed his jewellery inside with the rest of his gathered supplies. He then pushed into a corner and turned back to face the three people.

“Before we do this… does anyone want to leave?” he asked, cockily. The girl raised her hand but ‘Aunty Em’ roared at her causing her to jump back in fright and lower her hand. Martin sighed, “Guess we’re doing this”

“We shall have our revenge Ko!” the man declared – it was the male voiced he’d heard in the market, which mean that the girl would be the woman’s voice he’d heard.

Martin’s body glowed and the tunic he wore over his gi disintegrated inside golden flames which burst across his body. He pulled his hood over his head. The three people’s bodies began to morph and shift, become smooth and black. All hair on their body disappeared and they sprouted horns and their eyes became purple flames that accentuated the white fangs inside their mouths. Finger nails extended into razor sharp talons as old woman and the man sneered at him.

“Ko means child, but what does Musuko and Baishunpu mean?”

“Musuko is my son and Baishunpu is a dirty street-rat Oni that’s only use is to provide my son with a child, Baishunpu means whore!” she spat, the girl (now in her true form) shuffled nervously in response. Slowly the two began to circle each other, Martin moving counter clockwise and ‘Aunty Em’ moving clockwise.

“Also guessing that Aunty Em isn’t your name, right?” He continued

“Em and M are pronounced in this land’s tongue the same way. The M stands for Medusa. General Medusa” Then the Oni jumped at him, her sharp claws extended. Preforming a backwards roll; Martin dodged the attack and launched a ball of golden energy towards his aggressor. The blast slammed into the creature’s shoulder knocking it backs, screeching in pain. The energy had burnt away the flesh and muscle of its impact area leaving a small steaming hole in her body, revealing metallic silver bones and deep crimson blood. Glaring she hissed, a serpent like forked tongue briefly being expelled.

The male then lurched towards him, pulling two curved bone blades from its back and swung them towards the golden ninja who dived under him, kicking upwards towards his enemy as they passed, slammed his feet into the back of the creature. As he did so, he channelled his energy into the attack and golden energy flooded into the creature; ripping through its body. The Oni exploded with passion and Martin got to his feet – turning to face the livid Medusa. “Damn You! Ko!” she screamed, pulling similar blades from her own flesh.

“Who is Ko? I’m not whoever you think I am!” Martin cried in response.

“By the time we had arrived here, in this realm, you had already sealed yourself away in a temple our kind could not enter, but we knew you’d wake up Ko. We waited for you to return so we could exact our revenge on you.”

“I woke up in a temple, but I had no memories.” He pondered, perhaps he was who the Oni were looking for. “Who do you think I am?” He challenged at Medusa.

“My enemy. Our enemy. The enemy of the entire Oni race.” She spat each word with vile hatred. “You never had a name. Only child, for that was what you were – the child. But if you so desire our acknowledgement: in this realm, they call you The First Spinjitzu Master!”

The words stung Martin’s soul. He’d been explained the legends by Kai. Creator of Ninjago: champion of good, The First Spinjitzu Master. It would explain things, such as his power (which were unlike that of any other elemental power) and his ability to use Spinjitzu before Kai attempted to teach it to him. He became lost in thought. ‘Why would I seal myself away in a hidden temple, why don’t I remember anything, who was I supposed to be?’ Nothing made sense. How could he be The First Spinjitzu Master, he’d existed thousands of years ago, surely he’d look like a wrinkled old man then?

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he couldn’t sense the looming darkness behind him. Medusa slashed at him with her blades, the aura of golden energy around him shielded him slightly from the attack which tore through the sleeve of his gi. Red blood spilled down his arm as the blade cleaved off the outer layer of his skin. Screaming in pain, Martin was sent backwards into a display case of jewellery. He vision spun as his head smashed into the wood and clearstone case. Wincing, he glared towards Medusa who charged him and leaped into the air, both swords ready to deliver the finishing blow. Martin raised both hands and sent a constant beam of golden energy out of his palms which slammed into the Oni, forcing her against the ceiling. He held her there, pinned under the weight of the golden power, screaming in pain until she too exploded into black dust like her son. Whipping around, he turned just in time to catch the third Oni trying to beat him over the head with a cricket bat. She shouted in terror, dropped her ‘weapon’ and threw herself into a corner, attempting to shield herself from him. Under his mask, he smiled gently.

He picked up his bag and pulled down his hood. “It’s ok now, they’re gone. I’m going now too, you can be free from those horrible people” he encouraged.

“You’re letting me go?” she asked gently.

“Yes, you’re no threat to me or anyone else, you’re clearly afraid and I’m already fifteen minutes late so I don’t have time to obliterate you… it’s a great big world out there, it’d be a shame to lock yourself away from it, go and experience everything this world has to offer!” he encouraged again, before departing out of the shop. He’d walked just a little bit away when he turned to see a young teenage girl exit the shop nervously. ‘I wonder if she’ll be ok?’ he thought. He’d offer her a place with them, but they simply didn’t have the room.

*

“Where have you been?” Kiomi asked, immerging from a bush near the entrance to the town.

“Well… I went shopping, fought some demons, killed some demons, and apparently I’m The First Spinjitzu Master” Martin said nonchalantly.

“Come again?” said Kiomi immediately

“You heard me”

“I know but I don’t believe you”

“That’s your own fault mate” Martin said sarcastically

“ _You’re_ The First Spinjitzu Master?”

“Yep”

“Oh we are fucked” Kiomi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I missed a chapter and it only took three weeks, this was supposed to go up on Sunday but I was too busy so I've uploaded it today, I've also started at a new job which has successfully managed to drain all creativity and ability to think from me by day 2 so writing will be a bit slower than usual for the brief time I'm there, however I have now mapped out every chapter of this story (that's a new for me) and so I know whats going in every chapter and how many there are so that should help smooth out the writing process. Finally, I'm going to try and do the same for the next story (The New World 4: The Old World) so when I get to it I can get writing quickly.


	7. I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late chapters YAY!

The DBX teetered precarious on the cliff face. A sharp and fast descent down the cliff would await the ninja if they moved even an inch forward. Jay was at the wheel, his foot resting gently on the accelerate peddle, no pressure being applied. Then he turned to Kai who was sat next to him, and smiled a wide and long smile. Then eyes widening, Kai said  
“Don’t you dare-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” he began just as Jay slammed his foot down on the accelerate and the DBX shot forward off the cliff edge, it plummeted before landing on the curved face and with the downward momentum increasing the speed of the vehicle, it shot off through the desert sands with Jay floored the accelerate and the DBX barrelled across the desert at 180mph before the momentum eventually passed and Kai stopped yelling. Eventually, the DBX came to a stop with Jay releasing his foot from the peddle. The panel that connects the front with the back opened and Cole’s human hand reached out and punched Jay in the face. His head slammed into the glass windscreen on the door with satisfying ‘thwuum’. Jay pushed open the door and walked round back to the rear of the vehicle and sat down with the grumbling others, Nya seized her opportunity and climbed in front with Kai alongside Cole.  
With Cole behind the wheel again, the DBX was soon on the move again, speeding through the sand dunes comfortably. Kai glanced out upon the boring wide expanse of sand and dust.  
“Thought we were done with sand. I hate sand” muttered the fire ninja.  
“Well then I’ve got good news for you” Cole began, “Because we’re in the Sea of Sands” he finished sarcastically causing Kai to sigh again.

 

An hour of relative silence passed, broken only by light muttering, movement, or the loud sounds of the DBX tumbling through the desert. As Kai continued to stare out his side window, there was a shape. Small and in the distance, a long cylindrical creature rose out of the ground before curving back down towards the ground and burying itself within. At least, Kai thought it was a creature. Then, a few moments later, Kai saw another one, this time closer. He could make out the ribbed purple flesh now. It was some kind of colossal worm.  
“Stop!” cried Kai, his loud outburst shocking the lightly dozed off black ninja behind the wheel, who yelled and slammed his heavy feet down upon the break.  
“What?!” Cole replied angrily, expecting danger, accompanied by the loud groans from the rear of the DBX. Kai forced open his door and stood out in the nauseating heat of the desert. He looked hard into the distance and saw a third worm, this time much closer. Then he realized, not three worms – one worm, it was getting closer. He sprinted back inside.  
“Drive!” he yelled fearfully.  
“What?! You just told me to stop! I stopped! Now you telling me to go?! Make up your goddamn mind man!”  
“Cole floor it you piece of shit, there’s some giant purple worm thing coming towards us!” he yelled,  
“Hey!” argued the earth ninja.  
“Attention” PIXAL leaned into the front cabin. “Bloodstone worms are large carnivorous worms that feast on travelling parties that are indigenous to this part of the Sea of Sands” she explained casually.  
“Are they purple?” Kai asked, faking calmness.  
“Yes”  
“Oh ok, they’re purple. In that case: Cole you better floor it you motherfucker because there’s a giant fucking worm coming towards us!” he screamed. Panicking, Cole slammed on the accelerate and the DBX shot off across the sand dunes, but the worm followed on.  
“Um, guys its gaining on us!” Kai said, pointing out the obvious.  
“Well this is as fast as this hunk of junk goes” Cole replied loudly, blocking out Nya’s ‘hey!’ from inside the rear.  
“We need to go faster, much faster” said the panicking red ninja.  
“I know!” replied the increasingly annoyed black ninja.  
“Attention, the probability of us escaping it at this speed is 265575 to –“Zane began  
“NEVER tell me the odds!” screamed Cole.  
“Listen!” yelled Jay, pulling through into the front cabin, “I might be able to use my powers to juice up the van and push every last drop of energy into it and make it go super-fast, but that’ll take everything out of me and probably fry this thing’s systems” he suggested.  
“Well, it is a plan” offered Cole.  
The worm was only meters away.  
“But even with Jay’s best efforts, it would only decrease the probably of escape to 24778.5–“  
“NEVER!” screamed Cole again.  
“Well, how about we increase those odds” Kai began, he wound down his window and began climbing on top of the vehicle.  
“Kai? Kai?! KAI!” said Cole astonished.  
“Wait… what’s going on? Where’s Kai?” Skylor asked from behind Jay  
“HE’S CLIMBING OUT OF THE WINDOW!!!” yelled the earth ninja.  
“Zane! At little help?” called Kai from above, his voice, almost lost on the wind.

The force of the wind pushed Kai hood over his head as he stared down the monster chasing after group. It was huge. A monstrous light purple worm with at least twelve inky black eyes and rows of similarly dark teeth. Its breath stunk of death and rusted metal. Clambering out of the hatch on the DBX’s roof, the hooded Nindroid Zane arrived at Kai’s side,  
“You requested my aid?” he asked, deafened by the roaring of the wind, engine and beast.  
“If we are to escape, we need to slow this thing down!” responded Kai  
Zane’s blue eyes lit up and he began to scan the creature before him,  
“The is indeed a Bloodstone worm, but its hardened shell-like exterior is too thick for our elements or weapons to do damage to it.” Zane announced  
“If we froze the hide and then blasted it ice quickly apart, would that work?”  
Zane calculated, “Possibly” he concluded  
“Good enough for me.”  
The ice ninja launched his golden shuriken forward, the spinning golden weapons hovered before the worm and shot out a blizzard like volley of ice and snow at the creature, unfortunately; the constant moving, and writhing of the beast prevent the freezing of one solid area. Nether the less, Kai charged a large fireball and launched it towards the nearest frozen chunk on the beast. As its back arced into the air, ready to burrow into the ground again, the large fireball slammed into the large stretch of ice that had grown over a small portion of the beast. The ice melted and shattered instantly, ripping apart the shell and flesh of the creature directly below the ice. It roared defiantly in anger and sped up towards the ninja.  
“I sense that didn’t work” Zane said  
“No shit sherlock” grumbled Kai.

Without any other options, the ninja repeated their plan, hitting more and other areas of the creature but they couldn’t improve their situation. The creature was almost on top of them.  
“Attention!” Zane began, “I may have an idea”  
“I’m all ears!” responded Kai, launching another fireball towards a frozen chunk on the beast. Zane gave him a confused look. “Its an expression Zane, it means I’m listening!”  
Zane nodded and then jumped back down into the DBX.  
“Nya! The wheels on this vehicle, how good is their grip?!” he asked hurryingly  
“I don’t know?! They’re pretty good, she’s mostly an all-terrain vehicle!”  
Then Zane leaped back onto the roof.  
“No more fire Kai, I need you to charge one big one”  
“Why?”  
“I have an idea, but I need you to trust me.”  
Kai nodded  
“You’ll know when to release it!” Zane said before turning away from their enemy and sending his shuriken out in front of the DBX, the ice began to freeze the ground ahead of them and create an ice road for the DBX. When the worm reached the ice, it began to dive down into the ground like it usually did, but instead it slammed into the ice and found it unable to burrow. Successfully stunning itself, the creature slid across the ice slowing towards the group. Then the shuriken formed a ramp out of ice which launched the DBX into the sky. Zane grabbed his shuriken and leaped from the vehicle, using their combined upward force. In the air, he launched his shuriken towards the fully exposed back of the creature and covered it in one long, thick sheet of ice. Seeing his opportunity, Kai unleashed his attack which had formed into a miniature tephra ball. The volcanic fire ball slammed into the creature, whose body erupted in a cloud of steam, ice and blood. It let out one agonizing scream of pain for it was silenced forever. The DBX landed with a crash, which shook the whole vehicle. Kai stumbled off the roof and landed with a thump into the warm, hard desert sand. Zane was no where to be seen. Clambering to his feet, Kai sprinted across the desert sand, towards the Bloodstone worm’s corpse. Twenty meters behind the creature’s tail was a small crater. In the depression lay the semi-conscious and broken form of Zane. His face plate was barely hanging on. He was missing an arm and half his right leg.  
“Zane! You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed!” Kai yelled, rushing to his robotic compatriot, “I thought robots were supposed to be smart!?”  
“I am not a robot Kai, that’s why I acted how I did. I am Zane, and I am human… at least on the inside.  
“Of course, you are” Kai said smiling. He picked up the broken Nindroid and his missing arm which lay nearby and began the slow walk back to the DBX.


	8. Junkyard dreams are made of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead!  
> Me.  
> I'm not.  
> Neither is this story.  
> I just. Don't write sometimes.  
> Sometimes for months at a time.  
> Why did it take me 4 months to write the 3 sentences I needed to finish the chapter?

An unnatural darkness hung in the sky that night, perhaps it was a reflection of the sour mood that hung to the ninja. The DBX silently tumbled over the sand dunes in the vast and empty wasteland desert, known as The Sea of Sands. Soon however, the reached a single light in the distance. Never before would such a sight, as piles upon piles of rusted metal, seem so perfect and beautiful. They had arrived.

The Junkyard was encased in a small, thick white stone wall, whose chipped paint and brick reflected keenly the condition of the metal within, inter-meshed with chain-link fences. Between the alleyways and walkways of the looming mountains of scrap stood tall wooden lamp posts and power lines, each connected with thin black cabling which itself had more wires and cable around wrapped. These cables were adjourned with bulbs of red, green and blue. Christmas lights/fairy lights, which illuminated the ground in an odd sort of way. Towards a central or middle point which was encircled in scrap, rested a small modified caravan – which was in such a state of disrepair that it practically just slid off the pile around it. Around five metres to the right was a shower stall. Well, it could hardly be called a stall. A thin, spindly, metal rod rose from the ground the split into four curved ends which on their downward face had mounted a shower’s head. Each box was self-contained within a series of thin wooden walls which rested above the ground and finished before the full height, or at least the modest height of bodily privacy.

The DBX skulked silently through the mountains of metal till it reached the caravan’s resting point. The wary ninja drifted out of the vehicle and stared towards their new home.  
“This structure cannot support living accommodations for the entire group, even if you subtract myself and Zane” PIXAL identified. “However, if you turn your attention to the shipping containers present” she pointed slightly to the left where four blue corrugated shipping containers lay, half melted into their surrounding piles. “With correct application of welding and Kai’s fire, it may be possible to expand the present structure into a suitable living arrangement.”  
And so, the ninja set to work constructing their stronghold of Ninjutsu. Cole used his superior strength to carry the containers over to their new placement where Kai and Skylor welded the containers together and used their flames to melt new doorways and windows into the boxes, making them roomier. In the end, the original caravan had one contained sticking out of its left side with another one resting on top. On the right, the other two were attached together horizontally. The ninja hauled the sleeping mats and bags which they had salvaged from the X cave into the boxes and most found themselves drift off instantly, others take the time to adjust.

The morning heat was more bearable surprisingly in the microwave-esque boxes than outside. While faintly trying to figure out if/how the shower works, Kaze and Bitta stumbled across a small, outdated, electrical generator which appeared to be hooked up to the lighting system of the junkyard.  
Cole paced inside the DBX, the container which held the three golden weapons they had gathered so far and the map to the other two lay open.  
“So many things we don’t know, so many variable and factors. Wu… I thought you trusted me? Why give me a map which doesn’t lead to what it displays?” he muttered angrily under his breath each time he completed his circumference of the room.  
“Cole? You good, mate?” Kai asked, sticking his head into the DBX worried about his friend.  
“It doesn’t make sense!” Cole stopped and looked at the red ninja. Kai was in his boxers and a pair of trainers as even for the master of fire, the ungodly heat was unbearable. Cole was also similarly dressed, however bare foot as the metallic interior of the DBX was cooler. Perhaps because the offline master of ice lay inside. “None of our quest makes sense!” Cole continued. “Why give us the map which doesn’t even display half the weapons right, why do we have this spear, which wasn’t on the map, and why was Martin inside The Temple of Light?”  
“Destiny?” Kai offered.  
Cole narrowed his onyx eyes towards the fire ninja’s own reddish hazel and was about to open his mouth when Jay arrived (still fully clothed).  
“Been thinking of the same thing really. This quest of yours, OURS, I meant ours! This quest of ours, it’s a bit – off.”  
“Off?”  
“Yeah, off. Like the points and things are happening, but not properly like two objects moving towards each other but instead of clashing, their simply trade paint and carry on. Like our destiny has changed but destiny is still trying to play catch-up”  
The other two nodded, agreeing with the pirate’s metaphor.  
“And, another thing that’s been bothering me, those Oni that Martin mentioned… what were they, why were they after him? They called him the First Spinjitzu Master. Why?” Kai offered stepping into the vehicle, followed by Jay.  
“From a rough estimate, assuming Martin is the First Spinjitzu Master and the Oni weren’t just confused… the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using the four weapons of Spinjitzu, then split the island in half in his battle with a creature known as the Overlord and turning its own stone army against him. Then the Oni began to get close, so he sealed himself away in the temple of light to prevent the Oni from attacking/destroying Ninjago, leaving the four weapons with his sons. That’s what I can guess from the variables that match” Cole offered.  
“Two sons? Where’d you get that one from?” Jay spoke up, originally silenced by the black ninja’s speech.  
“Wu, when he trained me. He told me about his father and about the golden weapons.”  
“Wu trained you, like, personally?” Asked Kai, shocked at this revelation.  
“Yes, I was one of five students, who with Wu, were members of the original resistance. Speed, Mind, Form, and Shadow, those were the elements of the original resistance. They’re all gone now.” Cole muttered solemnly.  
“What… what happened to them? Skeletons?” Kai asked, careful not to upset Cole.  
There was silence for several minutes as Cole stared at the map of the golden weapons. Then he sighed.  
“Overtime, the resistance grew more famous, and this fame brought bigger bounties. Speed left to protect his family. The others… are all dead. It was a slow process, our extinction, but it’s the reason why I was so shocked to see that you had powers – when I said me and Wu were the last ones, I was being serious. Until we met the others, every elemental warrior we met had be killed. No, it wasn’t the Skeletons, it was the private army that belonged to the men you refer to as the emperors.” Cole solemnly explained, drifting into a story…  
“We don’t know why they suddenly attacked, but they did. Wu, at one point had been close friends with the twin emperors – even fighting alongside them during the Serpentine War. However one summer day as he travelled to Ninjago city with his Son – Morro, I think he was called – this army ambushed them, not knowing the pair were elemental masters, Wu survived, but at the price of his son. After that, he disappeared for many years until one day, he announced publicly that he was against the policies of the empire, something which everyone was allowed to do – freedom of speech and all that. But that angered the emperors who were eager to have him killed, but every assassination attempt failed. One even involved an elemental master, who upon meeting Wu joined his cause and became the first Elemental Warrior. Through Wu’s expert speech-craft and connections across Ninjago, he gather mass supporters and given time, could’ve amassed an army capable of overthrowing the emperors, however, obviously, this never happened. 

It was years later when he found me. I wasn’t in a good place – I won’t go into details but, I didn’t deserve his kindness. My powers were just beginning to unlock, and I’d recently had an encounter with our beloved leaders which awoke me to the evil and horrors of their regime. And he spoke to me for many hours until eventually, he convinced me to come with him to his home some miles out of Ignacia, your home village Kai.” Cole paused, allowing Kai to register the shock. “That how I knew your grandfather. He visited Wu on several occasions. Though on the night of the Ignacia’s destruction, it was so dark and late; I never realized where we were. Moving on though. Despite Wu wanting to take and train me; Jaku, Kaze, and Skylor wouldn’t let me go as they were my… my… um…” he sighed, “fuck it, they were my servants. So they eventually allowed Wu to train me, but only if they came with.”  
“Servants? It that why Jaku and Kaze call you Lord?” Kai asked  
“Yes… my parents were rather wealthy and important – we had rich imperial connections.”  
“So Skylor was like a maid? With Jaku and Kaze were butlers?” Kai speculated  
“Kind of. Skylor was more personal than a simple maid. While Kaze and Jaku were household servants.” Cole explained. “But we’re getting off topic! One day, after around a month of training. This massive army invaded the monastery we were living in and this was the first time I’d ever me the masters of Speed, Form, and Shadow. The master of Form was severely injured and as J and K helped Wu and Speed pack everything needed up, I felt I needed to help. I tried to hold off the initial soldiers, but I was severely untrained and ended up dying.”  
The was a strong silence.  
It lasted several minutes  
“I’m sorry… what?” Jay muttered. “Who…? whom'st…? WHOM'ST THE FUCK?! What the fuck do you mean ‘ended up dying’?! Y’still here aren’t you?!” Spluttered Jay, preventing Kai from saying something similar.  
“Alright, alright, calm down. Yes I did die. But I lived.” Cole began, “I got skewered with a spear, but I hadn’t died yet, so I fought off the pain and continued fighting, I’d never done something so bold before and have no idea to this day why I did it. But I scared the shit out of the lance man and cracked him in the nose. But now, with and because of this pain, there was adrenaline running through my system. I was stronger – so much stronger. When my fist collided with his face, it didn’t hurt or break his nose… I obliterated it. Another soldier came and slashed me across the ribs. But it had already begun. No matter what wounds I got – they never became fatal. Around and in the wound my body became rock hard and indestructible and this soon spread until I was in my elemental form. The strength that now flowed in me meant that I could kick their collective asses without knowing how to fight. I killed three men and then leapt into the air and slammed my fist into the ground creating a massive jagged barrier of stone stopping any more soldiers from getting to the monastery for some time. However as I wasn’t used to this power yet. Punching the ground like I did and forcing so my power into my arm, I shattered every bone and muscle in my right arm and it practically ripped open. That new pain, mixed with the sheer willpower it was taking me to sustain this form caused me to fall into a coma for three days. However my fight enabled the master of Form to survive and the rest of us escape. By the time we arrived at the Corridor of Elders, the master of Mind was waiting for us. And we began a new in the Corridor of Elders.”  
“Resistance HQ?” muttered Kai  
“Yes”  
“Jaku, I think, mentioned you fell unconscious after using your powers for the first time… like me… was that then?”  
“Yep, and it wouldn’t be the last time either. It took me a while to find the trigger for my powers. Pain, a lot of it, was what I endured on the road to power, but eventually the trigger was discovered”  
“Pain itself” Kai remembered; Cole nodded in agreement. Elemental powers can awaken through a variety of ways; be it puberty, extreme stress, or randomly – to name a few. Kai’s and Cole’s were both found through stress. Nya’s randomly. Skylor’s with age. Jay’s with puberty. With Martin’s, once again, being an unknown.  
“Now, that’s all gone. And I’m the only member of the original resistance left.” Cole finish solemnly  
“Yes, the original resistance. But you’re also the first member of the new resistance. And look on the bright side; we’re only two weapons away from saving our world, by bring back the old one!” Kai cheered.  
This was true.


	9. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry.

I wanted to make this to explain to the people who genuinely like this story and its previous parts. DON'T WORRY, i'm not abandoning it. Right now, a mixture of feelings, regrets, and pressures to do with releasing this story to a high enough quality that it is an enjoyable read are causing me extreme difficulties which are making it difficult to write; to solve this issue, I've tried to attempt other stories to give myself a break from TNW and tried writing other Ninjago works to allow myself to write Ninjago but not this. Unfortunately, that has only made it feel worse; as now I'm uploading stories and ignoring this one. So instead, I'm putting this on hiatus. I want to have written this to an acceptable standard and in a way that I am happy with this work so you all can enjoy it. Grammar errors, spelling issue, incorrect sentences, and the issues that come with this series are things I want to eliminate, or at the very least limit, so a hiatus is how I'm going to achieve this. 

Instead of uploading a chapter as soon as its done, I'll try to write every or most chapters in this story and have them 100% (or at least 85-90%) perfect and then begin to upload them.

When will it come back? Honestly, I don't know. Last two summers I've had time to write this story and seeing as I began the original story while in America and I've been for the last three summers, I'd have hoped to be able to do the same, unfortunately, due to the nature of this particular summer, I don't think that to be possible. Some point between September and December is likely to see the first uploads if I can sort out my mental state with these stories.

Finally, and honestly, I want to thank each and everyone of the readers and those who have given Kudos on my terrible stories in The New World Saga and to the 5 people who I'm sure like it, you've all made me so happy and are the reason I'm pushing myself to make quality content. I'm going to take a break from writing and then hopefully get my head in the game, but until then... please help me improve and add to our story and remind me by sending in character requests (chapter 1 for info) or by sending in comments/criticism. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting so far, the tale isn't over yet and I don't intend on ending it yet.

But before I go; the green ninja is coming...


End file.
